The play
by Christiana M
Summary: Dumbledore decides to enter a artistic contest and selects as the main pair of his play to be Professor Snape and Miss Granger. Set during an AU version of OotP.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Dear reader, this is my first published fanfic, and I would appreciate your opinion, so R&R! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or elements present in the Harry Potter Universe. I just own the plot. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.**

_**(I thank you from my heart, my beautiful sister for translation and the grammar things you did for me. All my stories are dedicated to you. 3)**_

It was scorching outside, not even a speck of dust flying in the hot air that filled the classrooms and hallways of Hogwarts.

Everyone was making plans for the summer break. Some were happy, some a little sad, and some were sharing their ideas with each other in the Great Hall, while eating a delicious brunch. The atmosphere in the Great Hall was peaceful and quiet contrasting the one in Dumbledore's office.

The Headmaster was pacing furiously in front of the school's staff, disturbing the grime that made itself at home in the worn carpet.( Well, looks like the house elves didn't do their job.) Madame Hooch coughed awkwardly and swatted away a little fleck of dirt that clung to her robes. Dumbledore threw her a cold glance and came to a halt in the middle of the room. Clearing his throat he addressed his personnel, whom sat in some very uncomfortable chairs.

"My dear colleagues, I would desire concern on your part regarding the situation I will bring into discussion today," he started with a sugary voice. " This contest is planned by the great playwrights and headmasters and this is an epiphany that will change our lives, we shall embrace the art and…"

Professor McGonagall elbowed Madame Pomfrey, "I reckon he got loads of money with this." she whispered. Pomfrey agreed with an almost invisible nod, standing rigid in her chair, carefully guarding her facial expression while dying of boredom on the inside, just like everyone else.

"….that is why our school will participate in this contest and we will WIN! " Dumbledore concluded, emphasizing the word 'win' like it was the motto by which his life went by.

In spite of trying to keep still and neutral, while trying to ignore the agonizing pain in his back, Professor Snape stretched and a loud pop made by his vertebrae echoed in the room, drawing all the attention to himself.

He glanced around shrugging discreetly. The truth is he had no idea what happened in the last three hours. All he knew is that Madame Pomfrey dragged him all the way to Dumbledore's office and..that's pretty much it. His mind was revolving around the potion that Dumbledore told him to prepare in order to prevent girls from skipping class with the excuse that it was "that time of the month". Needless to say that Professor Snape was downright shocked by the request, and completely opposed to the research. And now all the eyes in the room were following his every move….

"Severus will be the misunderstood vampire and.." Dumbleodre continued.

Hearing his name caused him to jerk awake from his reverie and stare at Dumbledore, who was smiling mischievously under his grey beard.

"Excuse me?" Severus raised an eyebrow at the Headmaster, trying to contain his annoyance.

"Glad to see you are awake Severus," Dumbledore smirked, " I was just saying how you will be the star of this play, a prince of darkness, a misjudged vampire, evil but kind, gentle but cruel….imagine the effect it will have! I shall name it 'The Sleeping Beauty' " he smiled proudly toward the audience.

Everyone looked at him with their jaws set, either trying not to laugh or gawk. Well, this was unexpected.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, we need a princess, a lady….," Dumbledore stroke his beard while thinking, "we need a maiden, frail and innocent, an entity so beautiful and-"

The door of his office opened with force and Hermione Granger entered, disheveled, with a scared expression, and once all the eyes settled on her she blushed a brilliant red …'What in Merlin's name is happening here..?'

"Brilliant!" shouted Dumbledore dragging her from the doorway to the middle of the room. She was completely exposed now, and everyone was watching her as if it was the first time they were seeing her. She felt so naked in front of these stares that seemed to judge her entire existence.

"Perfect! We have the perfect pair!" concluded Dumbledore, patting Hermione on the shoulder.

Only one pair of eyes didn't seem to judge her so harsh. It was Professor Snape's. His cold eyes seemed to pity her. After huffing tiredly and clearing his throat he addressed a question to the girl in the spotlight.

"Miss Granger..." he drawled, "what, pray tell, happened, that is worth knocking the Headmaster's door down?" he questioned her, trying to chase away that stray thought about him and Miss Granger in the lead roles, on a stage. What the hell was Dumbledore thinking?

"Um, Professor, I mean.. .Professors, Harry had an accident at Quidditch training and I was looking for Madame Pomfrey, and I didn't find her and…" glancing at the people gathered there, she tried to stay concentrated on the matter at hand, but the closed air made her dizzy, "…and.. a friend of mine told me that you came here, Madame Pomfrey…and…and then..I came here …and..that's all, Professor" she whispered, lowering her eyes to the floor, feeling choked by the weight of all the punishing glares she received.

"I see." Snape nodded, ready to speak to Madame Pomfrey, who jumped excitedly from her chair, ready to get out of this awful room. But Dumbledore had other plans. He silenced them all with a gesture.

"Let's review our play," he started, "Severus, you are the vampire prince who fell in love with Emily," he turned to Hermione, " that's you Miss Granger," he continued, "Now Emily, obviously, she is a mortal that fell in love with you, Severus.."

Hermione froze when she heard that, feeling all the blood rush into her cheeks, swaying slightly, as if she would faint right now, while trying to control her traitorous breathing.

"…Minerva is Severus' mother.." McGonagall glared at Dumbledore, probably imagining a way to murder him in his sleep.

"…Rolanda, Filius, you will be Miss Granger's parents. The rest of you will be in the background. It will be wonderful, you'll see..." he watched as the other teachers sent him fake smiles, glad that they won't be seen by the whole world, glad that they won't be in the lead roles, like…Severus, or poor Miss Granger…everyone pitied them.

And for the second time in a day, the door to the office was slammed and Harry Potter, smelling of sweat and full of Band-Aids on his face made his presence known. He looked perplexed , like he couldn't remember why he came here.

"Harry..?" Dumbledore spoke up, "Are you here with us, my boy?"

Harry gazed at Dumbledore, then opened his mouth, probably because he wanted to say something, but then closed it again, deciding otherwise. He looked like a fish, gaping like that. But finally he remembered the mechanism of talking and said "Oh yeah, I wanted to let Hermione know that I don't need Madame Pomfrey anymore…I treated myself…but…what's going on in here?" He looked around at the people who gathered there.

"My dear Harry," Dumbledore started with a proud voice, "here is where the magic is born! The magic of the show! We are planning a play, "The Sleeping Beauty", and…"

"I want a part!" Harry said, without hesitation.

Dumbledore was dumbfounded.

"Excuse me?" he raised an eyebrow at Harry, trying to make sense of his words.

"I want a part," Harry repeated, "I want to have a part in your play, sir! I want to be famous! I always dreamed of being a great actor!" he smiled, his eyes shining enthusiastically.

"Harry, but…we already selected the cast….you.." Dumbledore stammered.

" I don't care. I want a part in this play, give me anything! I'll prove you how good I am at acting!" Harry said determined.

"Fine," Dumbledore agreed, a little exasperated, because Harry's arrival complicated the situation at hand, "I'll see what I can find for you, my boy….Perhaps I shall make you a servant…or…Severus' brother!" he smiled, pointing toward Snape, who had a murderous stare, a stare of a truly angry Death Eater.

Harry gulped, trying to lessen the knot in his throat when he met Snape's eyes, and moved his gaze toward Hermione, who was white as sheet.

"I accept…" murmured Harry, a little unsure.

This gave Dumbledore a bit of satisfaction, for he thought to himself 'You'll see, you little bugger, if you mess with my deal and I don't get the money you'll suffer'

"Excellent! It's settled then. Tonight, you will get the script, and we will see each other tomorrow at the rehearsals," he said, turning his back on his audience, and heading toward the door of his office, but stopping right before opening his door. "One more thing, the show is this Friday, so you should get to work right away!" he settled the matter slamming the door behind him.

Meanwhile in his office a whirlwind of curses and complains swirled around the two teenagers. Harry was still wondering if he made the right choice accepting Dumbledore's offer. Hermione sat quickly on a nearby chiar feeling like the sky was crashing down onto. While the professors exited the room in a hurry, making the dust fill the air like a mystical fog she felt the exhaustion of the past hour wash over her, and the small, uncomfortable chair seemed to lull her into a deep sleep.


End file.
